


Behaving Rationally

by supern0vae



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Frottage, Gradual Smut (I promise ;)), M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supern0vae/pseuds/supern0vae
Summary: Wes is a fine young man, who’s finally confessed his devotion to William Riker, his superior officer. The ranks hadn’t been an issue but the age gap was a different story. Will will try his best to behave rationally, but Wes will prove to be his weakness.
Relationships: Wesley Crusher/William Riker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Behaving Rationally

**Author's Note:**

> yes I know I’ve been gone some time... but I’m here with a cute and eventually steamy story inspired by old notes :))))

"That's a misjudgement," William scoffed at the notion provided by his captain, sniffling slightly and realising the captain‘s concern. He tried to resist the tingling in the bridge of his nose and failed, sneezing abruptly.

To that, Jean-Luc shook his head, "you really are sick! Sickbay, that's an order."

"Aye sir..." Reluctantly stepping up from his seat on the bridge, Will made his way to the turbo lift. He was startled to hear Wesley making an excuse and following him off the bridge. The second the turbo lift doors closed, Wesley began fretting.

"How bad are you? How long have you been ill?" Wesley’s forehead creased. 

"You make it sound like I've got a life threatening disease," Will scoffed. "I woke up with a sore throat and runny nose, that's it Wes."

"Hm... I'll make sure you're treated," Wesley replied as the turbo life began moving.

"And why, may I ask, are you so concerned?" Will cocked an eyebrow.

Wesley seemed stumped, "I care about you," he said soflty, eyes trained on the floor.

This confession came as no surprise to Will, as he had already suspected that Wesley had been developing sentimental feelings towards him. 

Nothing out of the ordinary for an eighteen year old boy.

"I'll be fine, Wes. Just get back to the bridge, where you're needed. Your mother will help me."

The creases that burdened Wesley’s forehead deepened. “Alright... but, can we talk later?"

"Sure Wes. Later," Will replied before the turbo lift slowed to a stop and the doors opened. Stepping out, he was tempted to turn back and grant Wesley a reassuring smile, though he stopped himself and walked to sickbay.

“You’ll be absolutely fine, Will. However I still advise you to head to your quarters and get some well deserved rest; you’ve been putting a lot of stress on yourself lately,” Beverly smiled gently.

The friendship between the two had developed steadily through years aboard the Enterprise until Will now trusted every word from Beverly. Sighing, Will came to the consensus that if he’d happened to hurt Wesley emotionally when he was to turn him down, Beverly’s friendship could easily deteriorate. Though it’d surely be in danger if Will were to accept Wesley’s feelings for him and entertain the idea of a romantic relationship.

"Thanks Bev, I'll rest now." Will nodded and walked out of sickbay. He was headed to his quarters as advised.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below and I’ll reply! Please gimme any ideas y’all have coz I’ll try an incorporate them next chapter!


End file.
